3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) is currently formulating specifications for an LTE (Long Term Evolution) communication system. Meanwhile, as the LTE communication system, an LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) communication system is under consideration. The LTE-A communication system is requested to (i) realize higher-speed communication than the LTE communication system and (ii) support a wider bandwidth (up to 100 MHz bandwidth) than the LTE communication system which supports a 20 MHz bandwidth.
However, it is globally difficult to reserve a wide continuous frequency bands for use in the LTE-A communication system. Further, the LTE-A communication system is requested to maintain compatibility with the LTE communication system as much as possible. In view of the circumstances, Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a carrier aggregation (CA) technique which allows, by aggregating a plurality of carriers (component carriers; CCs) whose bandwidth is not more than 20 MHz, (i) reservation of a bandwidth of at a maximum 100 MHz and (ii) realization of high-speed and large capacity communication.
For the aforementioned CA technique, detailed specifications for signaling, channel arrangement, mapping, and the like are under consideration. A Down Link-component carrier set (DL-CC set) is defined as a CC for use in communication using the CA technique. The DL-CC set refers to a UE (User Equipment) specific DL-CC for use in communication. A base station specifies, for each user, one or more DL-CCs for use in communication.
Communication control such as a handover of a UL (Up Link)-CC and a DL-CC is carried out in accordance with a quality (wireless propagation quality, communication quality) of a wireless propagation path via which communication is being carried out. Generally, the wireless propagation quality is assessed by monitoring a DL-CC (DL-CC set) which is being used in communication.
For example, Non-Patent Literature 2 uses, in transmission power control of a UL-CC, a DL-CC (paired with the UL-CC) as a reference for a path loss which DL-CC is indicated by SIB2 (System Information Block2) included in notification information. Note that it is necessary to correct the path loss, in a case where the UL-CC and the DL-CC which is used as the reference are respectively in different bands. This is because in such a case, the path loss of the UL-CC largely differs from the path loss of the DL-CC.